


A Puppy Does Not Equal Forgivenesss

by rainonherwindow



Series: Fairy Tail oneshots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Natsu Dorkneel, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're all dorks, aka no overt romance, also Happy is a cutie patootie, and scared of dogs, but fluff, can kinda be seen as NaLu friendship, implied JerZa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonherwindow/pseuds/rainonherwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lucy gave Happy an incredulous look, "how can you be scared of that?" "How can you not! It's devil spawn, devil spawn I say!"'// Sometimes Lucy wondered just how the hell she got herself roped into these messes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppy Does Not Equal Forgivenesss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry did someone say Natsu Dorkneel.

"You cannot be serious."

Happy was clinging to the back of Lucy's shirt with a grip of iron, peering over her shoulder in terrified horror, simultaneously trying (and failing) to disguise the fact that he was shaking in his theoretical boots.

Lucy gave him an incredulous look, "how can you be scared of _that?"_

"How can you not! It's devil spawn, _devil spawn I say!"_

The source of the exceed's terror sat at Lucy's feet, staring up at her with huge, dark eyes, its overgrown tail thumping happily against the floor. The puppy gave an adorable sneeze.

That was the end for Lucy.

She scooped the little creature up into her arms nuzzled her face against its, causing its rough sandpapery tongue to sneak out and lick the tip of her nose. Lucy squealed and hugged the teeny thing closer to her chest as its tail cartwheeled at a million miles an hour.

Happy gave a sort of strangled screech and sprung off of Lucy's shoulder, zooming over to Natsu and taking refuge on his head. "Get it away from your face, Lucy! Who knows what it might do!"

The girl just laughed. "You'd never hurt a fly, would you?" The puppy yipped as if in conformation and Lucy squeezed it to her chest again.

" _Naaaaatsuuuuu_..." Happy moaned in fear.

Natsu merely smirked, "didn't know you were frightened of puppies, bud."

Happy gave an indignant sniff. "I am not! It's only natural a cat such as myself should be wary around those beasts."

Natsu sniggered. The sound of Lucy's coos continued in the background. "Sure, you're not. Oi, Lucy!" She turned to look at the two of them, puppy still cradled in her arms. "Hurry up would'ya? The sooner we get this done the less time we have to spend evading Erza's wrath."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And whose fault is it that we are faced with her wrath at all?"

"Hey! It was totally Happy's idea-"

"Don't pin this on me!"

The puppy yipped.

"AGH!" Hackles raised, Happy leapt into the air so fast he wacked his head loudly on a ceiling beam. "Get that thing away from me!" He cried, rubbing the new knot forming atop his crown. "Do you know what dogs _do_ to cats?"

Natsu doubled over in fits of laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, NATSU!"

Suppressing her own guffaws, Lucy smiled at the blue cat. "Sorry Happy, we'll stop teasing you now. It wasn't very nice of us."

"No it wasn't, you meanies!"

Natsu continued to crack up.

"Natsu!" Happy huffed, still hovering above them, too wary to venture any lower for the time being. "Shut up!"

The Dragon Slayer collected himself. "Sorry, buddy. But your face was hilarious - _ow!"_

Happy dropped down onto Natsu's head and dug his unsheathed claws into the boy's scalp.

Lucy failed to smother her laughter.

**********

"This plan is stupid."

"Shhh!"

"Really, really stupid."

" _Shhh! Look, she's coming!"_

Lucy joined Happy and Natsu in peering around the corner of their chosen hiding spot (not a particularly good one either, Lucy might add. They were _so_ gonna get sliced and diced.) Indeed, Erza was approaching up the street, straight towards the box they'd strategically planted not three minutes prior.

"This is not gonna work." Lucy sighed, resigned to her fate. What had she really expected anyway? Natsu and craziness were a packaged deal, and naturally came with the inevitable repercussions of said craziness - such as Erza's wrath. Often Erza's wrath, in fact.

Not that Lucy'd ever have him any other way.

"Of course it's gonna work," Natsu whispered back at her. "It worked for Jellal."

"Yeah, but he also included roses, a love letter and a date. None of which we are offering," Lucy hissed back. "Wait... we're not, are we?"

Natsu glanced up at her, eyebrows pulling together. "Should we have? Damn, d'ya reckon roses would've sweetened the deal?"

Lucy cuffed the back of his pink mop. "No, you idiot!"

Natsu waved her off. " _She's seen it!_ "

With comical concurrence, the three musketeers leant back around the corner as one: pink followed by blonde followed by blue. Erza had stopped in front of the box and was staring down into it with sparkling eyes. She lifted the puppy out of the box and, just as Lucy had done earlier, snuggled the adorable creature to her face.

"What is it with people putting those things close to their faces?" Happy whispered in disbelief. "You're just _asking_ to have your face bitten off."

Lucy sniggered, only to be shushed by Natsu.

"Shhhhh, you two. She's seen the note!"

Happy and Lucy returned their attention to the redhead down the street. She held a slip of paper in her hands and was scanning it. They waited.

Slowly - ever so agonisingly slowly - Erza's head swivelled in their direction. Lucy could've swoon she saw her friend's eyes glint dangerously in the sun.

Erza's steely tones drifted over to them.

"A puppy does not equal forgiveness, Natsu."

All the blood drained from her partner's face. He grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Okay. Now we run."

With that, the Dragon Slayer hightailed it down the road, pulling Lucy along behind him, Happy clinging desperately onto her shirt. Erza pursued, red hair billowing behind her like some kind of demonic halo.

_"Goddamnit, Natsu, I had nothing to do with this!"_

 


End file.
